Who to choose?
by Linkramz0
Summary: The story Of white trying to pick over who to love. N or Black. just wait and find out
1. The story unfolds

**Hello! I'm new to this fanfic stuff but I love writing stories enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Story Unfolds**

"White! White! Wake up! You start your journey today!"

White jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, she knew that when Prof. Juniper asked her to choose her Pokémon she knew it was going to be snivey. She sprinted down the stairs to see the boy whom she loved '_Black'._

Black Lucida a spirited young fellow who had a oak shade hair and the most beautiful smile. My name was _White Luvidia_. I had more of a spruce like hair, Black thought I had a luscious, calming smile I always made him blush. "H-hi Black what a-are you doing h-here?" I stammered. He looked at me with compassion "waiting for you." He smirked. My mom on the other hand… "My little girl ready to go on her journey!" She yelped. "(Face palm) Do you have to embarrass me in front of…..Black!" I whispered in her ear. "Sorry, sweet pea." Black spoke up "White we need to go can't keep Prof Juniper waiting!" while slowly walking out the door. I gave my mom a hug and said I'd be back soon then I chased after Black.

**I'm not giving any spoilers you will have to wait!**

**BlackxWhite -Link**


	2. Black, N, White

**Hey Guys! Back with the next chapter. I finally decided to make this a long chapter Enjoy! –Link**

Chapter 2: Black, N, White

(white's POV)

I sprinted up to Black finally catching up to him, "Hey! Wait up!" I panted. He looked back at me and stopped. I jumped when I noticed he threw me on his shoulders and started toward the professor's house. "W-what are you ddooiinngg black!" I screamed as twisted in circles. "Having a laugh!" he chortled. "Why you!…huh?!" I said as he started to twirl his fingers in my hair, Black then pulled me into an embrace. I started to feel the heat rising in my cheeks. He had rested one of his cheeks on my hair saying "Are you ready?" he said why he lifted his head and then put his forehead on mine. I fainted under the embarrassment.

I woke up to a snivey staring into my eyes. "Sniv, Snivey vey." The Pokémon pouted. "How, Huh?" I said looking around confused. The snivey 'strangely' put her hand on my head and gave me a memory. Black had put snivey's poke ball into my hand and took my thumb and made it press the button. Snivey came out confused staring at Black, she then noticed the poke ball in my hand and hopped on to my lap, got comfortable and fell asleep. "That boy you came with is at acumula town," said a voice. "and so are you."

"W-w-who a-are y-you?" I stammered. "My name is N" he said resting his palm on my forehead. "You had a fever so I carried you here" N said lightly. "Well, I have some questions for you mister!" I said winking at him. "Ask away." He said calmly. "What kind of name is N? Where are we? Where was I and how did I get here?" I said grinning. "N is my name, we are at the Pokémon center, You WERE lying on a bench, and I carried you because you HAD a fever." N said winking back. "Well t-thank you…N." I said before I decided to pass out on N's hand. "Sleep well…White." Just as he passed out himself

**Thxs guys that's the end of chapter 2 Plz review -Link**


	3. Why? How?

**Hey guys back with the newest chapter ENJOY!**

Chapter 3:Why? How?

(N's pov)

I woke up with White sleeping in my lap. I lifted her head and placed it back on the pillow. She had one of her hands in my hair. My name is _N Harmonia, _I had tea green hair and Jade eyes. I kept wondering to myself '_Have I grown an affect_ion _for this girl?'. _Then, I wiped all of the stray hairs for her face, kissed her forehead while the heat in my checks used fly and never came down, and left. Right outside the Pokémon center I sent out Zoroark and told him "Would you like to make a new friend?" I whispered "Zoro Zoroark ark"'Yes _Yes but do I have to leave you, N?" _ The pok'emon pouted. Ýes, but you will have fun she is in the room right above us goodbye friend." I handed Zoroark the poke ball, gave him a hug and left. Zoroark jumped into the window and placed the poke ball on whites lap and napped in the chair I slept on. I remembered what Athena told me about love…(flashback) "Athena, what is love?" "Well N, Love is like when you have Volcaronas in your stomach."… (Back to reality) I then whispered to myself "_I have Volcaronas in my stomach._" I walked down route #04 and day-dreamed about white. Her beautiful spruce hair with a deep sea-blue eyes. He couldn't stop she was so beautiful it made me forget about fath-Ghestis and my ways. No, she couldn't and she wouldn't stop letting this little girl foil your plans she was nothing…_nothing._

**Finally the first chapter without whites Point of view (POV) expect more chapters soon!**


	4. Where is she?

**Hey guys back with the latest chapter I thank WhiteSilverBlackSapphire3 for the first review + I only started the story yesterday enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Where is she?

(Black's pov)

"White! Where are you! White!" I yelled as I kept calling for her name. "Up here crazy, now shut up before you wake up the whole town you numbskull." She giggled while a Zoroark sat on the window seal with snivey snuggling in his lap. "Why are you up there? You had me worried all night." I said calming down. "My new friend N carried me here because SOMEONE left me to die from a fever on a bench, but he left his Zoroark with his poke ball here so Zoro is basically my Pokémon now" Zoro yipped when she gave him his new nick name. "I'm going to come up ok?" I said "Kay" she said twirling her hair. I walked in pulling white into an embrace, when letting go of her I asked "Ssooooooo, who's this N?" I glared "This really sweet and innocent guy he has tea green hair with jade eyes." She said winking. "Well, I'm sorry I scared you at the lab it just… nevermind." I said faintly "Ok, then what are we going to do? I'd like to go train and probably get snivey into a servine." Zoro was still cuddling with snivey I thought that's weird a grass and dark type mating brrrrr as my body shivered it was just… I won't even explain. "Well we better get walking to striation city got to get our first gym badge while were there we could also train at the dream yard." I said

"Zoro Night slash! Servine follow up with vine whip!" "Tepig ember! Oshawot Water gun!" Tepig and Oshawot had already fainted "You win again white…"sighing with sadness. "you tried hard you got farther than last time!" she winked. I stared at her with a memory blocking my vision…(Flashback) "Mommy, what is love?" little black had said. "Well, little one love is one another person likes

another person so it's basically you get this felling with volcaronas in your stomach." She said…(Back to reality) Was it true could I really allow myself to love white maybe I could maybe…I slowly whispered to myself… "_I feel volcaronas in my stomach"_

**Well, thxs again for review but im surprised those 2 weren't mentioned in the story yet well Friday is when the chapter comes out but for now Bye!**


	5. Victini and the ring of fire Part 1

**Hey guys! Back with the newest chapter! I couldn't find any way to add Cherren and Bianca/belle, but enjoy! (2 parts)**

Chapter 5: Victini and the ring of fire

(White's pov)

Me and Black were walking towards Skyarrow bridge because we had just beaten Lenora. "White! White!" Some yelled it was N. "Hi N!" I said cheerfully. "Hello…White," He continued, "How are you and…Black?" N said. "Just Fine, N" Black said glaring. We all stood there with awkward in the air. "I've got an idea! Lets all go to Castelia city together!" I said awkwardly. "Ok buy let's camp here for the night it's to dark to cross Skyarrow bridge now. "Let's" black said.

Black had made a tent and Zoroark made a fire. "I'll sleep in the middle." laying down my stuff and setting my sleeping bag between theirs. "Goodnight guys." I said before dowsing off to sleep. I awoke to Black and N staring at me, "What are you two staring at?" I said before looking around and seeing a glare in the bushes. "What is that?" I said before picking it up. "OMG, OMG ROYAL UNOVA LIBERTY GARDEN PASSES!" I continued " 'EEEEEEKKKKKK' it leaves in hours lets go!" We had taken a taxi across Skyarrow bridge getting there just in time. "Welcome to the royal unova, you room is 345, please enjoy your stay." She said plainly. "WHAT WE HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM!" I screamed. "yes." I sighed and lead N and Black to our room. I walked in to see two beds. I fainted.

(N's pov)

She had fainted right in front of me, Black had rushed to her side, when I picked her up and carried her to a bed. She was light as a feather checking the cabinets I had found a pullout overhead bed, I pulled it hopped onto it and fell asleep, that was when the dream came in, I was inside a royal blue room castle themed I was on a bed with white next to me. There was a little girl in between us. She had a necklace that said, Belle Harmonia and White held a little boy, also with a necklace that said Christopher Harmonia. The dream had ended, Black was still sleeping, but White was gone! My cheeks heat sky rocketed when I noticed she was in the shower. "White are you in there?" I yelled "Yeah, but stay out of the bathroom!" she said embarrassed. "Ok" I said resting my eyes. Later I had opened back up my eyes to see her in a towel, I shut them quickly. When I opened them back up she was dressed my heart urged me to do something…something. It got the better of me, I slid off my bed and fit my arms around her waist. All she did was look at me. My face got closer to hers, Her face got closer to mine. I then peeked at Black for a second who seemed to be waking up so I let go of her and jumped up into my bed.

(Black's pov)

I had watched as N took her by her waists and there faces got closer. N had saw me and probably thought 'he's waking up' yea I am awake. So I pretended to wake up and said "Well your p early White." She just sat there in confusion. "I'm going to breakfast." Said N walking out the door. "Me to" said White following after him. "Ok…" I said walking into the bathroom.


	6. Victini and the Ring of Fire Part 2

Chapter 6: Victini and the ring of fire Part 2

(White's POV)

"What the heck was that N?" I said following him into a small room. "I d-don't know." He pouted in a whisper locking the door. 'Whats wrong with me! I like black but how! Why N of all people!' I said in my mind. I noticed I allowed N to lace his fingers with mine. "Whaaa? N…" The laced fingers soon turned into an embrace. I could hear is heartbeat, my head was on his chest. We then looked at each other, both of us had a deep flush in our cheeks, the tips of our noses grazed each other's. I had slowly fit my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. I looked into his innocent, loving, jade eyes. His lips now touched mine.

(N's POV)

I was kissing white…white. She kept tracing my lips with her tongue. I finally decided to open my lips, she put tongue in my mouth slowly going over my rows of teeth, then touching the sensitive spots. I then followed what she did. One of my hands was in her hair on the back of her neck, the other around her waist. "N…" she said in-between a kiss. "Yes princess…" after another kiss. "I-I think I l-love you…" she said after our forth kiss. "I love you to white." I said stopping for a moment. "Please let me hold you white please…" I said after one last kiss. "N… I love you but… I also love black…" she stammered "But, I still kissed you before him." She finished. "Vic, Victini, Tini" We stopped and stared at the Pokémon we thought we would never see. "V-Victini!" the small Pokémon then held out a ring. "No it can't be!" white said looking back at me. I slowly took the ring and put it on whites ring finger. A cherish pok'eball now sat in white's hand. She looked at me then back at Victini "I'm now at your service…Mommy!"

**WELL WHAT A SURPISE WHITE LOVES N AND BLACK AND ALSO GETS VICTINI But will N and white last forever? Wait till next chapter BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: broken love Part 1

**Welcome back! I've got new CHAPTERS! 7/8 are another 2 part chapter anyways ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Broken Love Part 1

(White's POV)

"N should we tell Black?" as I nuzzled into his cheek. "That is up to you princess." He said into my hair. "I don't want to lie to him forever, but I guess it could be our secret." I had said after I gave him a quick plant on his lips. "We should probably go now, or Black will start wondering where we are, love." N said pulling me into an embrace with occasional look-up and kiss. N then gave me another kiss like our first and left. I then directed my attention to Victini. I sent out Victini and told him, "Do you want a nickname V." I said scratching behind his ear. "V! V! Can it be V! Mommy!" he said jumping around. "V… why do you call me '_mommy' _and how can I understand you? I said to him. "You remind me of my mommy who was really sweet and caring like you! And with the ring of fire on you can speak to any Pokéman's." He said cheerfully. "Mommy, where did Daddy go?" I looked at him in disbelief, "What do you mean by daddy V?" I said confused. "N/daddy where is he?" "N is not you dad V!" "Yes he is." "Return V!" I sighed when Victini called N his _Daddy_. I took out Servine and Zoro…Servine was holding AN EGG?! Zoro had kept making sure it stayed safe while servine kept nuzzling him occasionally. "White…" servine said "will you become a mother one day like me…" she finished. "Will N become a father one day...White?" it all depends you two it all depends. I then saw something I saw servine as myself and Zoro as N. I returned them to their poke balls and left the room. I saw N being pulled by some girl he was just… strange he wouldn't budge. "Come young man, I don't bite…" The girl said… I said "But I do!" Smacking the girl off of him he then looked at me and hugged me the girl just started to yell but I only slapped her again. "Get away, you can't do that to anyone you know!" Black just watched me as I protected N, I turned and hugged N. All you could here now was "The maze has taken her away goodbye…white." And then he ran down the hall onto the main deck. I stopped him before he jumped off onto his dewott. All I said was "I'm sorry…"


	8. Chapter 8: broken love part 2

Chapter 8: Broken Love part 2

(Whites POV)

Black didn't answer me he just continued and left. I had started to cry I turned around running in to N. I cried into his chest. After I was done sulking I finally pulled his head closer to mine and kissed him. "White… I'm sorry it's my fault." He winced. "No it's not Love… stop blaming yourself, N." I said kissing him. "Your right I shouldn't blame myself." He said giving me a kiss. I looked out to see TP? Who the heck names a boat TP, idiots. "Hey N, look some idiots named that boat TP." I said chortling. "White! Go hide in the small room I'll be there in a minute." He said giving me a kiss and forcing me to go. I ran in the small room hiding I panted as people screamed and explosions happened. "N! N! Help me!" I said, then I heard the people outside. "You idiots! You can never learn your way into Team plasma like that!" _Team plasma _I've heard that name before. "Find the girl already!" Were they talking about me? So this group of idiots who called themselves Team plasma had raided the Royal Unova for me? The door opened, Could it be? N had picked me up with Cherren and Belle behind him. "Come on! Let's get out of here." Cherren said. WE had hoped into a speed emergency boat and got off the royal unova to see and hear people screaming. "N, who were those people…" I said after he carried me into the small cabin on the boat with a queen sized bed. He laid me on the bed and lay down next to me. "Don't worry love it'll be ok…" he said kissing me.

(Black's POV)

I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED HER! I screamed in my head. That lying UGH! "Fine, if she wants N she gets him, but don't come crawling back to me. I was walking along no 4 to find them. They were smooching and kissing and I don't even want to talk about it. "Hi… B-black?!" she said surprised. I just stared at her in silence. "Ok since you don't want to talk," said N picking her up in a bridal carry. "We'll be on our way." He said walking into the gate to Nimbassa city gate with her. I watched as they entered the Ferris wheel kissing the whole time during the ride. Yea, I'm jealous.

(N's pov)

White was my how people would say an 'girlfriend'. "White want to do?" I said as I nuzzled her cheek. "How about we go see a musical!" she said winking. "Ok, let's watch, _Broken Love_ it seems fine to see how Black obviously liked you." I said pulling her into a kissing embrace. "Fine with me N." she said walking me into the theater. After the musical she was falling asleep on my shoulder. "N… let's go get something to eat." She said yawning. It was around 9:00 p.m. The moonlight was shining on the Ferris wheel. "How bout we ride the Ferris wheel." "Ok, love" she said laying on my lap in the small capsule. We weren't so fortunate… the Ferris wheel stopped us at the top. "N, why have we stopped?" she said staring at me. "It seems the man stopped it and forgot we were on." I said pulling her close. I then kissed her in the beautiful moonlight. She giggled and sat on my lap with her legs wrapped around me, her arms around my neck, our hair all mixed in with each other's, and her lips on mine.


End file.
